Guess Who
by Crimson Anna
Summary: Beth is back and this is how it goes, Chapters 2-4 are up and done
1. Chapter 1

Opening her eyes, she looked around at the battered walls; blinking to clear them, she went to sit up but felt the weight of his arm around her. Grinning to herself, she slid her arm around him and pulled him to her. He stretched his lean form beside her, snuggling closer to her as the blanket uncovered his naked form. Blushing just so, she pulled the blanket back over him as a grin crept to her lips. Running a hand through her hair, she remembered everything that happened the previous night with GREAT DETAIL as she continued smiling. His hands on her skin, his mouth on hers, his body flushed against hers, the passion that rolled over them … yep, last night happened the way she remembered. She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly, trying hard to stifle the chuckle that was rising in her chest. He had told Michonne off and came with her … he had walked off from Carl, Judith, Enid, Daryl and Morgan to be with her. She bit into her fist as she held him close. He had chosen her OVER Michonne, he had actually chosen her. Opening her eyes, she looked at him pressed into her and she let a little chuckle escape her lips.

He twitched his nose. "Wasofuny," he mumbled.

"Nothing," she replied.

Yawning, he stretched and pressed into her as he opened his eyes. Lifting his head, he looked down at her and grinned. "Morning."

"Morning," she smiled and ran her hand over his cheek. Lifting the blanket, he slid atop her then looped her legs around his waist. She giggled as he began nibbling on her neck as he moved slow inside her. "I thought I wore you out last night."

"That was last night," he muttered into her skin.

Wrapping her arms around his body, she held on for all she was worth. He was taking his time this morning, savoring every inch of her. Sighing, she brought a hand around and lifted his face to hers. "I want those lips."

"Well then," he grinned and pressed his mouth to hers. Their hands began roaming over each other as he kept the pace slow as he tossed the blanket off. He pulled her legs tighter around his waist as he quickened the pace. His mouth lifted from hers as he sat up to watch the pleasure etching itself across her face. "Someone's horny this morning."

"Surprised you are after last night," she replied cattily.

"You," he growled with pleasure and pounded her hard till she came. He pounded hard a few more times till he spilled deep in her. Dropping his head onto her shoulder, he curled back around her body. "Time to go back to sleep now."

"Okay," she laughed and held him. "You are too much."

"So are you," he smiled and lifted his head to look down at her. She gnawed on her lip as he looked at her. She wondered if he would see her now, see who she really was under the red hair. Tilting his head to the side, he brushed a strand of hair from her face. "You remind me of someone."

"Yea, but you never said who though."

"It's the strangest thing," he mentioned and sat up, pulling her atop him, "you look like her in some ways and in others you're nothing like her." Reaching his hand up, he ran it over her face then over her forehead. "It's so strange how much you look like her."

"Like who," she spoke, running her hands over his face, "say her name."

"I think you know the name," he murmured as he kept looking at her. He brought his hand around to the back of her head and ran it through her hair. He felt the dips in her skull, felt the cracks and then his fingers found it in the scalp. He traced his fingers over the indention, the part of her skull that had been blown out by the bullet. Tears rolled down his cheeks as their eyes held one another. He leaned back to look at her better … long red hair swept up in a messy ponytail, blue eyes glistening with tears, rosy lips puckered and full from their kissing.

"Say her name," she smiled and cupped his cheek. "Say my name."

A tear rolled down his face, hitting her hand. "Beth."

"Hi handsome," she smiled and kissed him fully on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

She watched as he pulled his pants on, leaving them open as he sat beside her. She kept watching his face as he reached for his shoes. "What's on your mind?"

"I buried you, I BURIED YOU and here you sit."

"You were followed after the hospital. They dug me up and took me back, the doctor performed some 'experiments' on me and brought me back to life."

"You're not a walker though."

"He repaired the damage to my brain, that's what kept me from turning." She licked her lips. "You're immune."

"Immune to what?"

"The undead virus. You're immune to it because you were in a coma when it first happened. He thinks you might even be immortal."

"How do you get that?"

"The undead virus reanimates dead flesh so anytime you get hurt, the virus reanimates the dead skin to heal it. Since you're alive, the virus heals your wounds instead of turning it into decaying flesh. The coma saved your life."

"What about you?"

"I don't know, I may never know." She slid an inch closer. "Are you regretting your decision to leave them and come with me?"

"Hell no!" He took hold of her cheek in one hand and kissed her lips hard. "I love you, nothing is going to change that. I've been in love with you the entire time."

"You mean Rebecca right."

"No I mean BOTH of you … I've been in love with you from the start too." He turned away and went to rise, her hand on his arm caused him to stop. He turned back to her and pulled her to him. "When you died, part of me went with you. I loved you, had been in love with you from the beginning and I wanted to tell you so bad. Once we'd gotten you back at the hospital, I was going to take you out of there and show you how I really felt. When I saw how you embraced Noah, it didn't change the way I felt about you so I was going to abide my time and talk to you later … later never came so I put those feelings away because they hurt way too much. Then they came running back full force when I met you as Rebecca. It scared me how much I felt towards you, and I kept telling myself that these feelings couldn't be real. The first time you kissed me, I just forgot it all and everything I felt that was bottled up came out. I didn't want to scare you away but I couldn't help myself, I let go like you wanted me to and I fell so hard for you. The first time we made love I never wanted to leave your side, that's why I acted the way I did that's why I brought Judith to you. Carol and Carl both told me to be happy, not to care what everyone else thought so I did. When Michonne started treating you like she did, it flew all over me and I just went off on her. It hurt me to see her treat you like that, something deep inside just kept telling me that it was wrong, that you were more than what I could see … and now I know."

Sighing, she leaned her head on his arm. "Why are you getting dressed, why can't we just stay here for now and figure things out later."

"I'm not leaving, WE'RE not leaving, I just want to explore this place a bit more."

"Okay, I'll get dressed and help."

"Only if you insist because seeing you like this …" He licked his lips. "I am thinking such bad thoughts about what I want to do to you … but I want to make sure we're all right here. We didn't check this place out much last night, I just want to make sure we're all right here for a bit."

"Okay, go on."

He growled playfully and pushed her back down. He stared down into her eyes and grinned. "This is all us, no one in our way and I know we can make it work. Deal?"

"Deal."

Rising, he pulled his shoes on and rose; he stepped out of the room and down the hall. Poking his head in the first door, he stepped into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. Water ran out brown, discolored from the pipes then turned clear. Looking into the mirror, he cupped water in his hands and splashed his face. Reaching up, he opened the cabinet and glanced inside … nothing was left, he wasn't surprised just he that he'd hoped there'd be something. Closing it, he turned the water off and pulled the shower curtain back … the tub was less than desirable but it could be cleaned (maybe). Pulling the curtain back, he opened the cabinet and found nothing. Sighing, he turned the water off and looked to see her in the door. "At least the water works, tub's less than clean."

"We can work on it." She handed his t-shirt to him.

Grinning, he took it from her and stole a kiss. Pulling it on, they walked down the hall together and began inspecting the house. It had been sitting open for longer than not, maybe even before the out-break. Heading into the kitchen, he owned and closed all the cabinets but found nothing. "This is a good place to hold up but I don't think we need to stay here for long."

"Yea I know, but I sort of like it."

"I know you do, we could try and make it work if you want."

"Not really … in the light of day it's less than deserving really."

"Yea I know." He leaned against the cabinet. "You mentioned something about a store several times before we left Alexandria, something you wanted to explore more. Want to try and find it?"

"Yea I think we should."

"What's so special about it?"

"It was one of the first things I saw after they dropped me off."

"So they dropped you off in the middle of nowhere?"

"They dropped me off at this rundown gas station, telling me to start walking east and I would run into people. They said I might get lucky and find Alexandria then they left."

"Idiots."

"Yea right."

"Okay, let's get our stuff and hit the road."

"Deal."

He walked to her and took her into his arms, kissing her hard. "Damn it's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back."


	3. Chapter 3

The dried leaves crunched under their feet as they walked hand in hand. Ever so often, she caught him staring at her and when she did, she'd grip his hand just that bit tighter. He smiled more with her, something she was happy about. His smile had taken a backseat to all that had happened to get them here, she never asked him about it but truthfully she didn't care. She was happy Maggie never pressed the issue that she looked like the old her, she honestly didn't want to hit a pregnant woman. Shaking her head, she let out a sound between disgust and chippy anger.

"What was that for?"

"Thinking about Maggie and Glenn, about the fact I am going to be an aunt."

"Does that bother you?"

"Nope, not one bit."

"What sort of experiments did they do on you?"

"Repairing my brain, bringing me back to life, that sort of stuff."

"And before?"

"Complete hysterectomy because I almost died."

"Why?"

"I was hemorrhaging on the inside and didn't know it. My appendix was ruptured, my uterus was leaking like a sieve, my spleen was cut … it wasn't looking pretty."

"Are you okay now though?"

"I am, everything was taken care of."

They kept walking in silence for several more minutes. "You're a great mom."

"You're a great dad."

"I just wish I had …"

"Don't go there, you didn't lose me Daryl did. Maggie didn't care enough till the end, so I put most of the blame on them."

"Interesting way of looking at things."

"I had to control myself when I first saw you all come in Alexandria. I wanted to run up and throw my arms around you, to kiss you and never let you go. I stopped myself so many times I lost count, then when you shot Pete I almost told you then. You didn't know this, but he was one of them."

"One of who?"

"The Saviors … he made the mistake of chatting me up when he was drunk one night then I knocked his ass out and threatened to kill him if he came near me again. You did Alexandria a favor in killing him, but the Saviors will still come."

"Yea I know, Jesus explained that to us."

"I've seen what the Saviors can do and I didn't want to go through that. If I would've thought, we should've brought Judith with us." He gripped her hand but said nothing. "What is it? Is there some-thing wrong with her?"

"Sort of, have you noticed anything about her?"

"Oh."

"Yea."

"That doesn't matter, you're the only father she's ever known."

"And you're the only mother she's known." They kept walking till she stopped still, he felt the tug of her hand and turned back to her. "What is it?"

"This is the store I remember."

He turned and looked at the boarded store then to her. "Are you sure?"

"I remember the sign on the window like it was yesterday."

Pulling his gun, he let go of her hand. "Let's do this smart."

"Deal."

She pulled her gun and followed him to the door. Reaching out, he knocked on the window and waited. Placing his ear to the door, he tried to hear if anything was inside then slowly holstered his gun. Pulling his knife, he stuck it in the lock and popped it. Pulling the door open, he looked up and down at the security door then knelt. Running his knife under the lip, he found the lock and worked it loose. Sheathing the knife, he gripped the door and pushed it up. She headed in ahead of him as she pulled a flashlight out. Stepping under, he shut the main door then the security door. Looking around, he noticed A LOT OF EMPTY shelves and placed his hands on his hips. "Now what."

"Come over here." He followed her voice to another group of shelves further back. Stepping around the corner, he noticed her light shining off a container. "Food."

He stepped beside her and read the contents. "Dehydrated food, not a lot but enough."

"Look down the alley on both sides."

Looking at her, he stepped back out and looked down the rows. The rest of the shelves contained container after container of dehydrated food. Stepping down further, he found cases of MREs and other food. He turned back to her. "What made you want to come in here?"

"That sign out front said 'food storage inside' which meant it was either a place to get food storage OR to come get food for storage." She poked her head around to look at him. "We could eat for months on all this …"

"Or."

"Or we could take it back to Alexandria."

"Do you want to go back?"

"Not particularly, if we did no one but you would know I'm me that I'm Beth Greene. You can still call me Beth, my new middle name is Elizabeth. It'll cover any slip you might have."

"Good idea." He looked up and down the aisles. "How do we get it back to Alexandria?"

"There's a truck on the back side."

"Really."

Walking to the side door, he worked to get it open then stepped outside. He looked at the truck and broke into a grin. Walking over, he opened the door and found the keys in the visor. Sliding the key in, he cranked the engine and let it idle. Climbing out, he walked around and opened the back … finding it empty, he left the gate up and walked back around. Sliding it into drive, he pulled up to where the door was at the back of the truck. Putting it in park, he walked back inside and winked at her. "Let's start loading up." He looked around for a few long minutes. "Find stuff you like and I'll do the same; we'll fill your pack and take it to your place."

"Can't, no water remember."

"Fine, we'll take it to MY house and I'll start kicking people out of it."

"I want to see that."

"You will, don't worry."


	4. Chapter 4

Pulling up to the gate, he flicked the lights then honked the horn. The gate opened as Abraham stepped out. "Where did you find this?"

"Same place we found what's in back," Rick smiled and pulled forward. Everyone came over to the gate as he pulled in and parked. Climbing out, he motioned Daryl to the back of the truck. "Everyone can pick a few containers to take home, what we don't take will go to Olivia's pantry. Be sensible when you make your choices." Climbing out, she walked over and gripped his hand as Michonne walked up. "You need to find a new place to live."

"Why's that, trading me for red here?"

"Exactly. Don't come near her ever again or so help me…"

"You'll do what."

He half turned then pulled his gun, placing the barrel against her forehead. "Does this make my point clearer now?"

"You'd shoot me over her?"

"Most definitely. Rebecca and I are together PERMANENTLY now."

"Fine, no skin off my ass." Michonne looked her up and down. "Only reason he likes you is he thinks you're a decent piece of ass."

"And one I've given him more time than I can count," she snipped and stepped close to Michonne. "Come after him, Carl or Judith and you'll find my Desert Eagle boring a hole in your head."

"All right you two, back off!" Maggie shouted. "Let's get the food unloaded and distributed then make sure we're locked down for the night!"

"Look who's trying to be a hard ass," Beth smarted off. "Didn't think you had it in you."

"You are one of the most infuriating people I know," Maggie hissed. "You remind me of my sister."

"She reminds you of Beth?" Daryl asked.

"Yea, same smart ass attitude and all," Maggie countered then stopped. She stepped an bit closer and looked her straight in the face. "Beth … is it you?"

"There ain't no way," Daryl spoke and walked over.

Rick turned and looked at her. "Rebecca, you all right?"

"I'm fine honey," she smiled, "and for your information Maggie my middle name is Elizabeth and people did call me Beth at one time." Her face softened as she took her hand. "I'm sorry for your loss, about your sister, Rick told me about her. He's even mentioned how much I look like her."

"Sorry," Maggie admitted.

"You're fine though." Letting go of her hand, she stepped to Rick and kissed him. "I want to make sure we get those three containers for the house." She walked behind the truck and climbed up in it with Aaron and Eugene.

"She looks just like Beth, she even acts like her," Maggie spoke, her voice trembling just so.

"And for the longest time I thought that's what caused me to fall in love with her but it's not. I do know for a fact that she is … perfect for me."

"Dude, you're in love," Daryl grinned and elbowed him. "She's got you wrapped around her finger."

"She's the one who found the store with all the food. She remembered it on her way here to Alexandria … she's also from Georgia, somewhere near the Alabama side. I think that's another reason I like her so much, sort of a common ground." He watched her walk over with Aaron. "Did you get the buckets you wanted?"

"Actually, Aaron and I split some things and made our own. You might want to watch them, people are wanting cases of the MREs."

"Head on to the house, I'll be there shortly."

"Deal."

They walked away together as he watched them. "She is something else."

"Just be careful, that's all I'm saying," Michonne spoke and gripped his hand. "I can tell you're happy with her and I'll back off but I don't want her hurting you or there will be a war."

"I know, thank you for caring but back off," he replied and walked around back. "Hey! The full boxes are going to Olivia's! We can break them open when we get there!"

"I think she's trouble," Michonne mentioned and walked off. "Her name may be Beth, but she's definitely not our Beth."

"Amen," Daryl grumbled and walked off.

Maggie turned and watched Rebecca walking with Aaron; wrapping her arms around herself, she began to wonder if Rebecca was her little sister after all.


End file.
